The prior art has presented certain problems in associating a tool such as a tile chute with the digging boom of the trencher. The tool is normally related to the digging boom such that a long distance of trench must be completed before the attached tile chute can reach its full depth to commence supplying tile, plastic pipe, etc. into the trench.
Likewise in positioning the tile chute tool relative to the bottom of the trench, mechanism such as cams, slides, rollers, springs, etc. have been heretofore proposed, these devices are sensitive to keeping them free of dirt and mud and rely heavily on the experience and skill of the operator. Under the best of conditions, it has been difficult to known with assurance that the tile chute tool is performing properly.
The invention herein is deemed to overcome these problems by presenting a relatively simply device which pemits the tile chute to remain at ground level while the digging boom proceeds to initiate, through the action of the digging chain, formation of the ditch and enables the tile chute to follow down into the ditch after only a short distance of digging whereupon the assembly carrying the tile chute tool can be fixed in relation to the boom for continued operation in the laying of tile, plastic pipe, etc.